A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to incubating apparatus and specifically to incubators having an incubation compartment and a control compartment, and having control means sealed off from both compartments for permitting easy access, removal and rapid replacement of the control means without disturbing the environment inside both compartments.
B. Background Art
In the past, incubating apparatus have been made in which two separate compartments are provided, one being the incubation chamber and the other the control compartment. Gas, such as carbon dioxide, and water are placed inside the incubation chamber, and the gas volume, temperature and humidity are controlled from the control compartment. The apparatus requires a fan motor, several solenoid valves, control relays, and temperature and humidity sensors. Finally, electronic control circuits are also required to control the above.
The electronic control circuits are required to provide a high degree of accuracy, stability and reliability for the incubation chamber. When the electronic components are subjected, however, to a sudden temperature change, as when servicing is necessary, it is difficult to get the components back to their former equilibrium state.
It has been known to place the fan motor, the solenoid valves, the control relays and the electronic control circuits within the control compartment adjacent to the incubation chamber. This, however, has caused problems. The heat generated by the fan motor, the solenoid valves and relays has provided undesirable effects on the electronic control circuits. Electromagnetic radiation from these elements has also had undesirable effects on the electronic control circuits, as well as dust or dirt found within the control compartment. The dust, radiation and heat have degraded the reliability and operability of the electronic control circuits, since the circuits have been exposed within the control compartment.
For example, during operation the incubation chamber is allowed to reach a desired controlled steady state condition. However, if a problem exists requiring maintenance, the control compartment must be opened, thereby exposing the electronic components to the laboratory ambient environment which is possibly 20.degree.-30.degree. lower than the control compartment temperature. This, in turn, causes the electronic components to become unstable and upset the steady state condition being controlled in the incubator chamber where the environment must be controlled to an accuracy of a tenth of a degree or a tenth of a percent. The stress on the components and the instability during this period has resulted in extensive maintenance requirements, adding extensive down time and expense.
Another disadvantage of prior incubator apparatus has been the length of time required to clean and decontaminate the incubation chamber.
Therefore, an object of this invention is to provide for the removal of the electronic components from the control compartment without upsetting the steady state condition being controlled in the incubation chamber.
Another object of this invention is to provide for the removal of components from the control compartment without affecting the other components remaining in the control compartment.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide easy means for easy and rapid replacement of the control components without having to shut down the incubator apparatus.
Still another object of this invention is to provide easy means for decontamination and cleaning of the incubation chamber.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide easy means for removing the trays and sides of the incubation chamber without the need of tools.